ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
VeggieTales: The Motion Picture (2018 3D animated movie with the classic designs)
VeggieTales: The Motion Picture is to be an upcoming 3D animated movie based on the classic VeggieTales film series, starring the voice talents from Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, Tim Hodge, Brian Roberts, Lisa Vischer, Keri Pisapia, Dan Anderson, Jim Poole,Megan Murphy, Briget Miller, Ken Cavanagh, Charlotte Jackson, Jeff Morrow (IV), Rob Paulsen and Tress MacNeille. It is to be put in movie theaters on February 2018. Plot Summary Carl the Pumpkin, Penny the Persimmon, Elmer the Eggplant and Alan the Apple, are # 1 VeggieTales fan club members, having watched every single film on DVD themselves, decide it's time to get the gang back together again and save Mr. Nezzer's Bowl-O-Rama from being torn down by the evil mastermind: Peter Pomigranite. Cast of Characters in the Upcoming Movie *Bob the Tomato as himself/Thing-A-Ma-Bob *Larry the Cucumber as himself/Larry-Boy *Petunia Rhubarb as herself/Vogue *Junior Asparagus as himself/Ricochet *Laura Carrot as herself *Lenny Carrot as himself *Jimmy Gourd as himself *Jerry Gourd as himself *Archie Asparagus as himself/Alfred *Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery as himself *Norman the Peach as himself *Bethany the Peach as herself *Jean Claude as himself *Philippe as himself *Gourdon as himself *Cedric as Bank Robber # 1 *Kurt as Bank Robber # 2 *Charles as Bank Robber # 3 *Albert the Skunk as himself *Palmy the Palm Tree as himself *Mr. Lunt as himself/S-Cape *Carl the Pumpkin as himself *Penny the Persimmon as herself *Elmer the Eggplant as himself *Alan the Apple as himself *Peter Pommigranite as himself DVD Special Features *Jimmy and Jerry's Digital Dailies *More Outtakes and Bloopers (English, French and Spanish) *Concept Art with Audio Commentary *How to draw S-Cape and Peter Pommigranite *Music Scores *Hidden Easter Eggs *Score Progression Reels *Web Links *Character Bios (Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber/Larry-Boy, Percy Pea, Laura Carrot, Lenny Carrot, Alfred (Archie Asparagus) and Albert the Skunk *Trailers and Previews (Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Daniel's Paste, Gary Stotter and the Golden Sparkle Gem and The Origin of Larry-Boy: A VeggieTales Movie) Games and Activities *Video Trivia *Family Fun Activities (Safety Box and Puzzle Match) *Sing Alongs: Larry-Boy Theme Song and Be Healthy and Safe from Now On *Interactive Storybook (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) *Bumblyburg Maze Game Audio Commentaries *Ameake Owens and Marc Vulcano commentary *Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki commentary *Tim Hodge and David Pitts commentary *Brian Roberts and Cydney Trent commentary *Jimmy and Jerry commentary Transcripts *VeggieTales: The Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript *VeggieTales: The Motion Picture trailer transcript *VeggieTales: The Motion Picture transcript Production credits *Based on the characters and locations created by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and many other people *Directed by David Pitts *Co-Directed by Marc Vulcano and Paula Marcus *Produced by Ameake Owens *Concept art by Chuck Vollmer and Joe Spadaford *Storyboard art by Tim Hodge and Brian Roberts *Music by Kurt Heinecke *Edited by John Wahba Voice Cast Members *Phil Vischer as Bob/Thing-A-Ma-Bob, Jimmy, Archie/Alfred, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt/S-Cape, Phillipe, Percy, Cedric, Mr. Nezzer, Phil Winklestein A.K.A. Frankencelery, Grandpa George and Tom Grape (voices) *Mike Nawrocki as Larry/Larry-Boy, Jerry, Jean Claude, Norman, Oscar and Kurt (voices) *Lisa Vischer as Junior/Ricochet and Mabel (voices) *Gail Bock as Penelope (voice) *Keri Pisapia as Laura and Junior and Libby's Mom (voices) *Dan Anderson as Junior and Libby's Dad (voice) *Tim Hodge as Khalil and Blind Lemon Lincoln (voices) *Cydney Trent as Reporter Petunia (voice) *Jim Poole as Officer Scooter (voice) *Megan Murphy as Libby and Mayor Blueberry (voices) *Briget Miller as Lenny and Rosey Grape (voices) *Ken Cavanagh as Buzz Saw Louie (voice) *Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha (voice) *Jeff Morrow (IV) as Palmy (voice) *Brian Roberts as Gourdon, Charles and Albert the Skunk (voices) *Rob Paulsen as Ichabeezer (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Carl the Pumpkin (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Penny the Persimmon (voice) *Matthew W. Taylor as Elmer the Eggplant (voice) *Jason Marsden as Alan the Apple (voice) *Jim Cummings as Peter Pommigranite (voice) Songs in the upcoming movie Category:VeggieTales Category:2018